<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted by Deakysloki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784107">Haunted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deakysloki/pseuds/Deakysloki'>Deakysloki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Negan (Walking Dead), Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deakysloki/pseuds/Deakysloki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas and omegas were very rare. They were only 2% of the population. And male omegas were even rarer. They were practically non existence. Rick himself was an alpha and he never thought he’d meet another alpha or omega. Cause he didn’t until now. Rick was always on suppressants to avoid ruts and other things that came with being and alpha. Maybe Negan did the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Grimes/Negan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all happened too fast. Rick was so busy keeping everyone safe and fighting that he did not see what was coming. One minute he was plotting a war against the saviors with his friends and the next he was looking at a helpless Negan begging him. Now that he finally got some time and peace he looked back at where it all started. It was a normal day. Rick went out scavenging for the saviors. He was alone and went pretty far this time. It was all the same. He knew the rules. Be as quiet and fast as you can. Always be ready and alert. He found a big warehouse. As he got out of the car he was silently praying that the warehouse was untouched and stocked. He scanned the inside. It looked like it was stocked with medicines and canned food. There were dead walkers on the floor. So someone had been in here. Maybe they took as much as they could Rick thought. But that didn’t stop him from being on alert mode though. He checked out the inside of the warehouse and was pretty happy with what he found. He was so busy with planning how he’d take the supplies home that he forgot about the unknown enemy there. Until he heard a small crash. Look instantly turned around. Hand on his gun. He saw someone running towards the exit. He instantly ran after him. Rick managed to catch the guy and it was a person he expected to see the least. It was Negan.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here. I thought you don’t go on supply runs.”</p><p>“What I do is none of your business prick.” Negan sounded tired.</p><p>“Right it’s not.” Rick said quietly. But he genuinely thought Negan was someone who’d order people around to do things for him.</p><p>“You’ve hit a jackpot Rick. Good to know that I won’t have to leave with a half loaded truck full of shitty stuffs next time I come for a pick up.” Rick clenched his jaw and balled his fist. He was stealing their stuffs and then had the audacity to say something like this. Rick was going to say something back when he heard the sound of a car pulling out from the front door. Both him and Negan went on alert mode. Negan picked up Lucille. And Rick pulled out his hatchet. Rick gestured Negan to follow him and they found a hiding spot. From their they saw 7 men walking in.</p><p>“Well shit. Look at this Jerry.” One of them said excitingly.</p><p>As they got closer Rick felt Negan flinch a bit. Rick turned to look at him. Negan’s eyes were wide and he looked pale. ‘What the he’ll’ Rick thought. But they had to get out of here. Because they couldn’t possibly fight against them. They were outnumbered. Rick grabbed Negan’s soldier and gestured towards the exit. Negan blinked and then nodded.. wildly ? Rick was really confused by Negan’s sudden behavior. But he couldn’t think about that now. They had to get out first. The plan was simple. When the group would go to the next door. They’d quietly exit. And they were successful until they found out there were to more guy outside.</p><p>“Hey. Who the hell are you?” One of them shouted pointing his gun at them. Rick sighed. ‘Great now we are greatly fucked.’</p><p>“We were checking out the warehouse. And we are leaving. No fight needed.” He looked at Negan. Negan was standing there looking all pale and shocked. Rick couldn’t understand this. Negan usually wouldn’t shut up. But now that he needed him to say something the most  he wasn’t talking at all.</p><p>“Well I don’t think you are leaving.” The other man shouted.</p><p>“Look we don’t have to do this. We can just leave peacefully.” Rick said raising his hands in the air.</p><p>“Who the hell are you shouting at?” The man Jerry said walking out of the warehouse. All of them walked out eventually.</p><p>“Well we found us two friends. They were inside. And was trying to escape.”</p><p>“Well we will let you leave but first we will have to see what you’ve got and what you took.”</p><p>They emptied Rick’s bag and took almost everything they found.</p><p>“Well thank you for these.” Jerry mocked.</p><p>“Can we leave now?” Rick asked. Jerry laughed and shook his head. And then gestured towards Negan.</p><p>“Looks like this one doesn’t talk.” One of the guy from behind said. Jerry walked towards Negan. And Neagn took a step back but the guy behind him forced him back beside Rick.</p><p>“Well well. What do we have here.” Jerry said grabbing Negan’s jaw. He was really close to Negan’s face and he took a sharp breathe. And then he looked at Negan with a shocked face.</p><p>“Holy shit! You are an omega.”</p><p>Rick froze. What the fuck. Negan was an omega? But he never smelled him. And what was more shocking that he found a male omega. Alphas and omegas were very rare. They were only 2% of the population. And male omegas were even rarer. They were practically non existence. Rick himself was an alpha and he never thought he’d meet another alpha or omega. Cause he didn’t until now. Rick was always on suppressants to avoid ruts and other things that came with being and alpha. Maybe Negan did the same. Well now it makes sense why Negan was here alone. He was looking for suppressants. He couldn’t ask anyone to find them for him. And why Negan acted like the way he did. Because he could smell those alphas.</p><p>“My god! This is our lucky fucking day. First we come across a loaded fucking warehouse then we found a actual living omega. Can y’all believe this?” Jerry said.</p><p>“You said you’d let us leave.” Rick tried to pick up on the smells and he could actually smell 3 alphas.</p><p>“Well that was before we found out one of y’all is an omega.” Rick gave him a ‘what’ look.</p><p>“What you didn’t think we’d let an omega leave without having a little fun. Did you?” Jerry laughed. “Do you even know how rare this is ? Wait did you know he was an omega?”</p><p>Rick shook his head. “ I didn’t.”</p><p>“Well that makes sense. But let me tell you I’ll let you leave as soon as we are done with him. Hell you can leave now alone if you want.”</p><p>“No! I’m not leaving him alone. And you’re not doing anything to him.” Jerry laughed.</p><p>“Looks like you need a lesson to be taught. Shawn will you do that for me?”</p><p>“Happily” and the next thing he knew he was hit by something and was on the floor.They continued to beat him up. Until he was bleeding.</p><p>“That’s enough. I think he learned his lesson. Do you wanna leave now ?”</p><p>“Never!”</p><p>“Well you are welcome to stay.” Jerry said moving his attention to Negan. He grabbed his jaw again. This time using a thumb to stroke his lip.</p><p>“What’s your name sweetie?” Negan remained silent.</p><p>“Hmm. Looks like you want your little friend over there to suffer more.”</p><p>“Please don’t.”</p><p>“Well then answer me.”</p><p>“Negan.”</p><p>“That suits your pretty face.” Jerry said pressing a kiss on Negan’s jaw. Negan flinched.</p><p>“Well darling you are little too much clothes don’t you think so?” Jerry chuckled.</p><p>“Wonder what he’s hiding behind all these layers.” Another alpha said suggestively. Jerry smirked.</p><p>“You are driving us crazy babe. Let’s take these off.” He said tugging Negan’s jacket. Negan shook his head looking away.</p><p>“Hmm.. you’re gonna pretend like you don’t like it beautiful? Come on I know you want this.”</p><p>“Fuck off.” Jerry laughed.</p><p>“A feisty one. I like that. Let’s see how long you can keep acting like you don’t want this.” Jerry said slipping a hand inside Negan’s pant.</p><p>“No!” Negan presses his legs together. But Jerry shoved him back and slipped a finger inside him. Negan whimpered. Something in Rick snapped at that. He couldn’t let this happen. Not even to Negan.</p><p>“Well sweetie your body says different. Look how good your body is taking my fingers.”Tears rolled down Negan’s face. Jerry laughed and withdrew his hand. He took a step back and ordered his men to strip him. Negan put up a fight. Rick tried to help him but they beat him down again. They stripped Negan off his jacket and t shirt. Negan put his arms around himself to cover his chest. Male omegas were as sensitive as women about their bodies.</p><p>“Look at that. So beautiful. Hmm baby I’m getting hard by just looking at you.”</p><p>They put Negan on the ground on his stomach and pulled his pants down. Negan was sobbing by this point.</p><p>“No. Please don’t.”</p><p>“Shhh. It’s alright love. We got you.” Jerry said unbuckling his pants. And then he slowly entered him. Negan let out a loud helpless cry.</p><p>“Shit I never had an omega before. It feels so good.”</p><p>“Please.. I don’t want this.” Negan sobbed.</p><p>“Oh baby but you do. Look at how good you are taking my cock. Shit you are so tight.”</p><p>“It hurts.. please.”</p><p>“Shut up. Stop acting like you don’t want this bitch. We all know what a little omega slut like you want.” Another alpha laughed.</p><p>And then it happened. He never thought he’d see Negan this vulnerable. And when he did he imagined he’d feel happy and relieved and satisfied. But he didn’t. He felt sick and sympathetic and angry. Rick snapped. He completely forgot about his secret knife. He pulled it out quietly and stabbed the two guys that were pointing their guns at him without a second thought. He did it before they saw it coming.And then three of them were coming at him. He tackled one of them to the ground and put the knife through his skull. Another one grabbed him from behind. Rick didn’t know what gotten to him. But he bit his ears and when he backed away he stabbed him too.And then he grabbed one of their gun and shot others. Now only Jerry was left. He wasn’t thinking. He didn’t even know what he was doing. It was like suddenly he got possessed by something. He single handedly stabbed them all to death. </p><p>“You crazy bastard.” Jerry shouted running towards him. Rick easily dodged him. And put the knife through his chest. Then he picked up his hatchet and started hitting him. After stabbing Jerry several time in the head he calmed down. Then he dared to look at Negan. There he was curled into himself in the corner. His knees brought up to his chest. Arms around his shoulder. He looked so scared. Rick almost went to hug him and tell him that everything was gonna be okay. But he couldn’t.</p><p>“N-Negan?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Negan said shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Rick said feeling his heart clench.</p><p>“None of these would happened if it wasn’t for me.”</p><p>“Maybe not. But something else could’ve happened. We never know. It wasn’t your fault.” Rick said moving towards him.</p><p>“You.. you are an alpha! I- I can smell you.” Negan’s eyes went wide. </p><p>“I am.” Negan curled further into himself.</p><p>“P-please don’t.” Rick felt his heart break at that.</p><p>“I’m not gonna hurt you Negan.” </p><p>“Promise?” </p><p>“Promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick’s whole body was aching. He took a bad beating from them. But he had to go on. At least for the man who was walking besides him. Rick avoided any kind of physical contact with Negan because he knew it would just freak Negan out even more. But that didn’t stop him from trying to help him.</p><p>“We can stop and take a break if it’s too much. I know you are in pain Negan.” Negan just shook his head. They were looking for a place to stay for the night. The sun was still up but there was no way they could go back home before night hits and driving through the night is just too dangerous specially in their current state. They’ve been walking for what felt like an hour but they still couldn’t find a safe place.</p><p>“I don’t think there’s any safe place here.” Rick said with a long sigh. Negan nodded. That was another thing though. Negan didn’t say a word after all that happened. Negan didn’t cry. Didn’t complain about his pain. He just followed Rick. It almost felt like Negan was used to this and he didn’t cry anymore. Rick had wondered why.</p><p>“I guess we’ll have to spend the night in the car.” Negan nodded again. So they went back to his car. Fortunately Rick has brought food and water with him. So they had something to eat. Rick was hungry and tired. So he finished his part of the food gratefully. But Negan on the other hand had barely eaten. Rick didn’t push him. He let Negan grieve in his own way. And then the night hit and they had settled into the car.</p><p>“I’ll keep watch for the night.” Rick said getting out of the car. Negan shook his head.</p><p>“Let me do this.” That was the first thing he said since they started looking for a place.</p><p>“You need to rest Negan. You are tired and badly hurt. Rest. I’ve got this.” Negan looked at him and then nodded. Rick got out of the car. He finally had the chance to go over everything that had happened. He still found it hard to believe what happened. His big discovery of Negan being an omega was still shocking to him. The image Negan had painted on his mind from the get go was more of an alpha than an omega. Rick knew now why Negan acted the way he did. It all made sense now. Negan as an omega must’ve been treated badly by other people. The only way Negan could get things was to somehow scare people. When the world was still normal before all this omegas were treated rather poorly. They were rare but that didn’t stop people from treating badly. Omegas were rarer than alphas in general. Though female omegas had some right and lived like beta women. Male omegas couldn’t do that. As an alpha he always wanted to meet omegas. Though he never did but he did research about alphas and omegas for his own sake. And from that he knows the numbered male omegas were miserable and lowest on social ladder. It always made him angry cause it’s not like they chose to born this way. And they were human no matter what their second gender was. Most of the people considered male omegas weren’t real males and treated them like that. They had no rights. So it made sense that Negan chose violence and force to get things done. The more he thought the less he found reasons to hate Negan for what he had done. Yes what Negan did was wrong and by no means he was trying to justify it. But he couldn’t really blame him now that he know he was an omega. Rick almost felt bad for him. Rick looked back at the car just to see Negan wide awake in the back seat. Rick sighed. Negan really needed to rest.</p><p>“Negan?” Negan looked at him. “ You need to rest. I
know you are in pain but sleep will help.” Negan mumbled something that Rick didn’t catch. Rick knew he chose to stay awake to avoid getting nightmares. In the end Negan just nodded and closed his eyes. Rick went back to look out for walkers or worse humans. For a long time there was silence until Rick heard Negan gasp from behind. He looked back at Negan and immediately regretted putting him into sleep. He got into the car. Negan immediately backed away and grabbed Lucille.</p><p>“Hey. Hey it’s me Rick. I’m not gonna hurt you.” He said putting his hands in the air. Negan however was still trying to get away and hit him with Lucille. Rick caught Negan’s hand and took Lucille out of his hand. He focused on releasing calm pheromones to calm him down. It seemed to calm Negan down.</p><p>“R-rick?”</p><p>“Yeah that’s me.” Negan dropped his head on Rick’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I though you were..” Negan could finish. He broke into a sob. Rick never thought he’d do this but he pulled Negan into his chest and let him sob.</p><p>“ I know.” was all he could say. Negan buried his face into Rick’s chest. For the first time Rick understood that Negan was hurting way more than he thought he was. It wasn’t just the physical pain. And he wished he could take the pain away from him.</p><p>“It’s okay Negan. It’s over now. I’m here.” Negan just sobbed until he fell asleep. Rick wiped his tears away and put him into a sleeping position before leaving the the car.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>They had gone back to their homes the next day. Rick drove Negan half way to the sanctuary. Negan told him he could drive from there and murmured a thank you before exiting the car. Going back to Alexandria was a relief. He felt like he had been away for months. He went to his home and the first thing he did was check on his children. Then Carl forced him to go see Rosita and get patched up. Then he answered everyone about what happened. Though he left out the whole Negan part. And that ended there. The week passed by trying to gather as much as they could for the saviors. Rick didn’t know what he expected but he felt weird seeing Negan walking around Alexandria like his old self. But there was something though. Negan didn’t try to get under Rick’s skin or make him uncomfortable this time. He didn’t make him hold Lucille either. The sexual jokes were gone too.</p><p>“Can we talk Negan ?” Negan tensed but nodded. They went to a quite place and Rick handed him a box.</p><p>“What’s this ?” Negan asked confused.</p><p>“ suppressants. I found them on a run. And thought you needed them.” Negan looked shock and then his face turned soft.</p><p>“Thank you Rick. For everything you’ve done for me.” He sounded genuine. Not like the Negan who was terrorizing his community.</p><p>“I wish I could’ve done more.” Negan knew what he meant.</p><p>”You’ve done enough Rick. More than I deserved to.” Rick didn’t what to say to that. He didn’t know where they were gonna go from this . As they went back to were everyone was waiting Rick almost wished he could make Negan see that not everyone was a monster. Not even Negan himself</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter. I wrote this instead of sleeping. Hope you like it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Negan plopped down on his bed feeling tired. Today was same as others. Full of boring works, meeting, taking care of other matters. Negan did anything he had to do in order to keep people in line. But when he finally retires for the day he lets go of the armor and the act. He sighed. Every time he was alone his mind went back to the same thing. The warehouse. He tries to block it out but it still comes back. When he came back to the sanctuary that day he took a long shower first. He had scraped every inch of skin mindlessly trying to wash them off. He didn’t stop until his skin turned pink and he started bleeding from so much scraping. He still didn’t leave the shower. He let the water wash away all his pain and sorrow. Nobody heard him crying. And when he walked around the sanctuary nobody saw the pain behind that evil grin. Something inside him changed though. He realized for the first time since everything went down he felt scared. Even inside the sanctuary his mind went back to how there could possibly other alphas. It was very possible though. Because Negan didn’t know everyone that lived in the sanctuary and he didn’t know about their secondary genders either. While his kinds were very rare it wasn’t impossible for someone to be an alpha or omega living in the sanctuary.He never met an alpha or omega before. So it never crossed his mind that there could be people like him at the sanctuary. And sometimes when it did he brushed it off. But after the warehouse he couldn’t be so sure anymore. Now he was desperately trying to find out if there was any alpha at the sanctuary. And as it turned out there were two new coming alphas at the sanctuary. It was like a never ending nightmare for him now. As he lay on his bed trying to forget that nightmarish incident his mind drifted to Lucille. He had let her down on many occasions. But she always stayed beside him. But he always screwed up. Even now he did. He lost the last memory of Lucille he had at warehouse. He left his red scarf there. Lucille had given it to him. “Your good luck scarf” she had said and Negan kept it with him ever since. Now he had lost it too. He would go back usually but this time he couldn’t. He was too scared. It’s been a week and he couldn’t be scared. He had to be strong. At least for Lucille’s sake. So he decided he’ll go back.</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>Rick woke up to the sound of Judith crying. He sighed and rolled out of the bed. Rick missed the days when he and Michonne would push each other to go calm Judith down every morning. But now she wasn’t here. After everything that happened with saviors a distance was created between them. None of them wanted that. But it wasn’t just working out. They were still good friends though. And that’s all that mattered to him. He slowly made it to Judith’s room and picked her up from her crib. Judith and her room was like an escape for him. Her room was free from all the chaos and she made him forget about all the worries in this world.</p><p>“Shh Judy. I got you.” He said trying to calm her down. She didn’t stop crying though it quite down a bit.</p><p>“Are you hungry? Let’s get you something to eat.” That’s how his day started. And as it proceeded it only got tiring and boring. It was the same as always. Going out scavenging for the saviors and his people. Today Jesus came over though. He delivered them messages from Maggie and Sasha. He had some news for them and after a discussion they decided to have a meeting after that week’s savior’s pickup. He hated going out scavenging for the saviors. They were stealing from them. And he was desperate for a way out of this. As he went alone once again he found himself driving to the warehouse. He didn’t have the best memories with that place but if he wanted to keep his community safe and alive he needed the supplies. As he checked out the warehouse he breathed a sigh of relief that everything was there just like last time. He took everything he could. As he was leaving his eyes went to the place where they were attacked. He didn’t wanna remember it and he was leaving but stopped when he saw a red scarf laying there. He immediately recognized it as Negan’s scarf. He noticed that Negan always had the scarf with him. He didn’t always wear it but he’d have it in his pocket then. So he picked up the scarf as he thought it was important to Negan. He’d give it back when saviors come for their next visit. He the quickly left the warehouse not wanting to stay there another moment. As he was driving back he spotted a car at the direction of the warehouse. He would’ve just keep going but the car was stopped and someone was sitting outside it. So he decided to check out the matter. He grabbed his gun and got out of the car. As he got closer he realized who the man was. Negan was there holding Lucille close to him and he seemed tensed.</p><p>“Negan?” Negan jumped and Lucille looked ready to strike.</p><p>“Hey! It’s me.”</p><p>“Rick?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I can ask you that too Negan. Why were you sitting outside of your car like that in the middle of the road?” Negan looked down. What was he gonna say ? He was going back for a scarf? Rick already saw how pathetic he really was.</p><p>“I-I was going to the warehouse.” Rick tensed. He knew why. But he wanted to make sure. Negan only shook his head.</p><p>“Were you looking for this ?” He held out Negan’s red scarf and his eyes went wide.</p><p>“How did you...?”</p><p>“I went back there for supplies and found this. It seems pretty important to you thought you’d want it back. I was gonna give it back during the next pick up.”</p><p>“It is important. Thanks.” Rick sat down beside him.</p><p>“I’m sorry Negan.”</p><p>“For what? Last time I checked I’m the one who’s causing you pain and trouble.”</p><p>“You didn’t deserve that. Nothing justifies that.” Negan laughed at that.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Maybe the fact that I’m a pathetic omega justifies that Rick.” Rick took a sharp breathe. He could smell the distress in Negan.</p><p>“No! Being an omega doesn’t justify that. You are a human and that comes first.”</p><p>“Not everyone thinks the same as you. Nobody ever did.” Negan sounded lost.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Rick could see Negan visibly tense. He shook his head.</p><p>“Nothing.” Rick didn’t buy it though.</p><p>“Negan...” Negan sighed looking at the sky. If you told Rick a few months ago that he’d sit with Negan in the middle of the road and have a heart to heart talk feeling bad for it Rick would’ve laughed at your face or beat you up. But here he was trying to get to know the man he had come to hate so much.</p><p>“You know I was only 7 when I presented. I didn’t know what was wrong with me and my parents didn’t either.” Negan chuckled to himself. Rick looked kinda shocked cause that was too early for someone to present but not impossible though.</p><p>“They took me to the hospital thinking I was dying. Isn’t that funny? After that everything changed. My father tried his best to hide his disappointment. Mom on the other hand she read all those books on omegas and started teaching me how to be an good omega.” Negan laughed again as if it was funny. But it wasn’t and Rick knew he was laughing to hide his pain.</p><p>“It wasn’t that bad. Suppressants weren’t available so I was homeschooled. Cause you know couldn’t really afford to go into heat in the middle of school. My parents were kind enough to me. But I wasn’t. I hated myself. Everything was my fault.”</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault Negan. None of it is your fault.Your parents knew that.” Rick smiled. Negan shook his head.</p><p>“Can you stay here a bit longer?” Rick didn’t expect that.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t wanna go back. I wanna stay here a bit.”</p><p>“Everything alright Negan?”</p><p>“Yes. Why wouldn’t it be?”</p><p>“You are lying. What’s wrong?” Negan could smell anger in the alpha and he flinched curling into himself.</p><p>“T-there’s two alpha in the sanctuary. New comers.” Why was there suddenly so many alphas ? Rick thought.</p><p>“You are on suppressants. They won’t know.”</p><p>“They can smell me from real close. And if I get tensed or scared it will give my scent away easily.” Rick wanted to help Negan. But he didn’t know how. Suddenly something crossed his mind.</p><p>“I can sc-scent you.” Negan froze. It’s a trick that Alphas does to protect their omegas from other alphas. When an alpha scent an omega the omega smells like their alpha surpassing their natural scent. But it was something done between two courting or bonded alpha and omega.</p><p>“But that.. that’s something a coupled alpha and omegas does.”</p><p>“Nobody said we can’t do it without courting.” Negan looked confused but he nodded. Rick just needed that. He leaned towards Negan. He touched Negan’s side neck and Negan flinched. Rick immediately dropped his hands.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Negan took a deep breathe and tilted his head exposing his neck. Presenting his scent gland to the alpha. Rick stroked Negan’s scent gland to calm him down. Then he pressed his nose against Negan’s scent gland. He smelled so sweet. He smelled like chocolate but then he smelled like Lilly of the Valley. He didn’t notice how Negan was holding on to his shirt. He took one last sniff and then pulled back. Negan was still holding onto him and went for his neck. Rick let him smell him. Rick smelled like Petrichor. It was calming and soothing.</p><p>“You smelled so good alpha.” Negan sighed.</p><p>“Let alpha scent you then.” Negan obeyed pulling away and once again presenting his scent gland to Rick. Rick rubbed his own scent gland against Negan’s until he smelled like Rick. Rick sighed pulling back. Negan was much more relaxed now. Rick had scented him now he was safe. He knew it was wrong. Rick shouldn’t be helping him. He should’ve killed him any chance he got. Negan should not be asking Rick for help. But shouldn’t be feeling safest with Rick. But he selfishly felt calm and safe as Rick acted as his alpha. He wasn’t bothered by it though he should be. So much was already wrong with this world that he thought letting his enemy save him wasn’t that bad or wrong. And beside him Rick thought the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ultimate cringe but I swear it looked cute in my head. Anyways hope you fellas like it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m king Ezekiel.” The guy in front of them said. Rick mentally facepalmed at that. A guy who lives in a fantasy. What good was he gonna do to them? But he had manpower. More than they did. It had been a few weeks later that they agreed with Jesus to visit this other community. The saviors has come for three more pick up between this time. Now that Rick was standing in front of the leader he wasn’t so sure.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a peaceful agreement with the saviors.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“But they are still stealing from you.” The others nodded. Morgan was there too. Rick was so happy and shocked to see Morgan. He wondered if he found Carol too.</p><p> </p><p>“And we don’t know how long they will continue to honor the deal.” The king wanted to days to figure out in the end. They all agreed and Rick told Daryl to stay there so that he doesn’t get caught by the saviors. Rick was so relieved to see that Daryl made his escape. Daryl was like his brother. It always pained him whenever he thought of the fact that Daryl was being tortured by the saviors. They were planning on going to a war against the saviors. Rick grew a soft spot for Negan but that didn’t change the fact that they were still stealing from them and Rick had to stop them to protect his people. Rick really wished he could convince Negan to change his ways. But he knew Negan wasn’t gonna do that. So fighting back was the only option. After returning to Alexandria he and Aaron left for supply run. They didn’t know where they were going but Rick hoped they’d find something good to keep them going.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Out of all the people in this screwed up world it had to be Carl. There Carl was standing with a machine gun pointed at him. Negan sighed. He had a soft spot for Carl. That kid was strong and smart. If it was someone else he would’ve bashed there head without a second thought. But he liked Carl too much for that. Besides Carl was his alpha’s pup. ‘Wait. My alpha? Where are those thoughts coming from?’ Negan thought to himself. He immediately shut off the thought he’d think about it later. Now he was going to have to deal with Carl. Carl was about to shoot at him when Dwight suddenly came and tackled him to the ground. He felt angry at that but decided to play it cool.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Dwight. Is that a way to treat our guest ?” He held out his hand Carl.</p><p> </p><p>“You do the same damn stinky eye as your dad. Only it’s half as good because you know you have only one eye.” He fake laughed. He gave Carl a sanctuary tour. As much as he hated it Carl had to witness him burning Mike’s face. Then he thought it was enough and time for Carl to go home. He didn’t trust his men with the pup so he himself drove him to Alexandria.</p><p> </p><p>“It was me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What ?” Negan asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“It was my plan. My dad no idea I was coming here. So don’t hurt him.” Negan sighed. He knew all these and the fact that Carl thought he’d hurt Rick because of this made him a bit sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know kid. I wasn’t planning to involve your dad in it. I’m just returning you home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liar. Why are you coming with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I couldn’t just let you out here on your own. It’s dangerous and I couldn’t let my men take you home cause I can’t trust them with you. I want to get you home safe and sound.” Carl was looking at him with disbelief. After a while he just nodded. After they reached Alexandria Negan thought he’d wait for Rick so he did. He was getting bored so he made Carl give him a house tour. And he found out Rick had a daughter. How come he didn’t know it ? He thought. But the baby was a little angel and he didn’t wanna let go off her. He even fed them spaghetti. Maybe it was the omega inside him but he felt proud and happy when Carl told him he was a good cook. He was having a peaceful time until this prick named Spencer interrupted them. He offered to play pool with him.</p><p> </p><p>“So what is it you wanted to talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rick.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He isn’t a good leader. He got all of us in trouble. And he will continue to do so.” Negan surpassed his anger and continued to play it cool.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. My whole family died after Rick showed up.He continued to get people killed.”</p><p> </p><p>“So Rick shows up and somehow your whole family dies ? That’s the saddest story I’ve ever heard. Good thing he isn’t in charge anymore. I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter. He’ll find a way to screw things up. His ego is too big.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what exactly is that you’re proposing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rick wasn’t the original leader here my mother was. I’m my mother’s son. I can be the leader she was. And that’s what you and these people need.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I’m thinking Spencer. I’m thinking how Rick threatened to kill me. How he clearly hates my guts. But he is out there gathering shit for me so that I don’t hurt any of you fine people living here. He is swallowing his hate to keep you people safe. That takes guts.” Negan took another sip of his drink and looked at Spencer.</p><p> </p><p>“Then there’s you. The guy who waited for Rick to be gone so he could sneak over to talk to me and get me to do his dirty work for him so he could take Rick’s place. If you want to be the leader then why not kill Rick yourself and take over?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No- I didn’t-“</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I think ? It’s cause you got no guts.” And he gutted Spencer with his knife. The moment Spencer said Rick was a bad leader he knew how this was gonna end. He wished it didn’t go like this but it did. And then this woman decided to shot at him. His beautiful Lucille got shot because of her and he was so mad. They weren’t supposed to have bullets. Where did she find one from?</p><p> </p><p>“This bad boy was made out of scratch?” He asked who made it but she refused to say. It took the fat lady’s life to find the culprit. And then Rick walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell happened here?” Negan so desperately wanted to explain himself. To tell him that he was defending Rick. But he didn’t. Instead he acted Like a dick.</p><p> </p><p>“Well your shit is waiting at the gate. Just take it and leave.” Rick looked so angry and sad. Negan wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him what exactly happened and to feel the safety that he felt whenever he was around Rick. But he couldn’t. On his way back to the sanctuary all he thought about Rick. He hoped Rick would forgive him. Rick on the other hand though didn’t feel the same. He was now even more desperate to take the saviors down. He was desperately looking for weapons and manpower. He promised himself that he would defeat them and create a better world for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. The story wasn’t planned to go like this and I changed the timeline a bit. Hope you enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>